Consumer products, such as mobile phones and portable multi-media players, generally include vibrators for generating tactile feedback. For example, a mobile phone has a vibrator for generating vibration while a call is called in, and a portable multi-media player has a touch screen having vibrators for getting tactile feedback.
A related vibration motor generally includes a magnet assembly and a stator assembly. The stator assembly includes a coil support opposed to the magnet assembly for carrying a coil. The coil support surrounds the magnet assembly. It is desired to provide a new vibration motor which can provide a novel and improved electrical connection between the coil and the external circuit.